


The Ties that Bind

by Skymerald



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: A Teeny Dash of Violence, And a lil kidnapping to start things off, F/M, Power Unlocked, Romance, Ship Sailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skymerald/pseuds/Skymerald
Summary: Following the defeat of another Ishgrian demon, Summoner Jinouga briefly reunites with her best friend (and unrequited crush) until another demon shows up to ruin the day - and kicks off a chain of events that leads to some surprising revelations.





	The Ties that Bind

The sky remained a malignant red and streaked with ominously roiling clouds, a constant reminder of the harshness of life across the landscape of Ishgria. Jinouga pulled her gaze from the forlorn sky with a weary sigh and looked back at the tower that rose up behind her. It hadn’t been that long since her fight against Mordlim, the demon controlling the land of Rakshult, but it certainly felt like an eternity had passed since. Couple her injuries with the strange fatigue that had been plaguing her since stepping into Rakshult, and it made for one messy situation.

“Hurry up Jinouga! Owen won’t wait all day for you!”

Seria’s voice carried well over the rocky plains that separated them, and the words almost made Jinouga smile. Owen was a bit intimidating, though she’d never say it to his face, but she wouldn’t push herself just because he was feeling particularly peevish. Hadn’t she earned a small respite by taking on Mordlim all on her own? A stupid, reckless thing to do, as Lugina would needle her about. However, it was one more demon gone on their road to prevent the most powerful from invading, and to save Tilith.

_There isn’t anything keeping me here... so why am I dragging my feet about rejoining the others?_

She knew exactly why, and hated herself even more for the fact. Hoping to see Karl, perhaps convince him to give up his selfish, albeit noble, goal of saving Tilith on his own. Lost in her thoughts, Jinouga almost missed the soft sound of footsteps approaching from behind, and gripped her guan dao more tightly.

This was no demon, or else it would have already made short work of her. She chided herself mentally for not being more aware; a lapse in attention could very easily spell her death. _Idiot._ Whirling to meet her company, Jinouga twirled the halberd and pointed the blade towards them, nearly dropping it in surprise upon seeing Karl’s grinning face. 

“Easy! I’m one of the good guys, remember?” he teased, bringing a heated blush to her cheeks. “Can’t blame me for being jumpy,” Jinouga replied quietly, lowering her weapon along with her eyes, keeping them firmly locked on her own feet. “This is Ishgria after all. Demons aplenty waiting to make a nice meal of me.”

Her tone must have sounded snappish, because the smile on his face faded into a look of concern... not that she could see it. “Which is exactly why you should go back to Elgaia. It’s only going to get more dangerous for you and everyone else,” Karl said smoothly, seizing the chance to make his plea once again. Jinouga steeled herself and returned his gaze, opening her mouth to reply, but he pressed on hurriedly. “I know you’re not going that easily, Jinouga. It’s just... you’re my best friend in the whole world. I don’t want to see you hurt worse than you are now.”

A quick look down at herself was more than enough; bloody rents in her clothes, scratches across her hands and face, and even her trusty robes finally starting to show signs of extreme wear. “I’m not going back, Karl. We’ve come too far to pack up and head home, especially when Tilith needs us most. Don’t waste your breath trying to convince me.” Glancing at where the others had gone on ahead, Jinouga took a few steps forward, only to be stopped quickly by a gentle grasp on her arm.

"Let me go, Karl,” Jinouga said in a low voice. She thought she’d made it clear there would be no more of this pointless discussion. Ignoring her warning, he spun her to face him and set both hands on her shoulders, leaning so close his hair tickled her nose.

Being in such close proximity made her heart thump erratically, stirring the feelings she’d never been able to completely stifle. Even in spite of her annoyance with his persistence that she go home, they threatened to undermine her decision to see this mission through to the end, if only to make him happy. 

If Karl could see any of her inner turmoil, he chose not to say anything about, expression grim. “No. Mirfah told me there’s an ambush where the others are heading, and I can’t willingly let you walk into it,” Karl said. Both his eyes and voice made it plain he was serious about keeping her back, which only ignited her temper.

“And you’re just telling me this NOW? Even more reason to leave! I have to warn them since clearly you didn’t!” Jinouga burst out indignantly, pulling back from his grasp with an angry jerk. He winced, and for a moment she felt a stab of guilt. _No... I can’t let these feelings override common sense. Be ruthless!_

Deciding that further conversation would be useless, Jinouga turned round and began a steady sprint, grimacing inwardly as fresh pain flared from her injuries. If she could just make it to Seria and tell her about the ambush, perhaps the rest of the ragtag group could avoid it or neutralize it entirely. As if emboldened by the thought, she put on an extra spurt of speed.

But fatigue was taking its toll already; she’d barely covered any distance and already felt as if she’d run a marathon. Panting for breath, Jinouga slowed her pace and kept her eyes on the ground for stray rocks looking to trip her up. As she noticed her shadow wasn’t alone, it hit her; it felt as if something had been driven straight into her lungs and forced the air out. Yet until she heard Karl’s voice yelling out, Jinouga hadn’t realized something _had_ hit her, a great big creature that had her pinned flat to the ground.

Struggling to turn her head, Jinouga caught sight of a massive, gray scaly leg rising up to meet a body covered in tattered black fur that gave off a pungent odor. This fur concealed most of the demon from view, although there were patches where it was missing entirely, revealing scarred gray flesh beneath. But the creature suddenly turned its massive head towards her, a single, horrible scarlet eye with a ring of yellow around the pupil skittering across her face. 

Opening a jagged beak longer than her entire body, the demon uttered a booming, garbled shriek before it unfurled two sets of leathery black wings, each separate limb sporting a liberal amount of spikes across their wingtips. The claws rendering her immobile suddenly clenched down, tearing into her robes and shirt. Wind buffeted her face as the demon lifted off with Jinouga firmly grasped in its claws, terror and the speed of its flight leaving her breathless. 

_Way to go, Jinouga. Try to be a hero and you end up a demon’s snack. Really ought to keep your mouth shut next time._ The landscape below blurred into a horrible, disjointed mess that made her feel oddly queasy, forcing her to close her eyes and pray the creature didn’t drop her.

“Bit of a strange place for a nap, if you ask me!”

Jinouga’s eyes flew open in shock, not at all having expected to see Karl of all people clinging to the demon’s leg. “W-what are you doing, Karl? Why didn’t you go get the others?” she spluttered, heart sinking. Impatiently brushing his windblown blue hair from his eyes, Karl inched closer to her and crouched down. “You think I’d just stand there and let this thing take you away? Not a chance. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together,” he called back, raising his voice to be heard over the whistling air and flapping wings above them.

Gratitude warred with her horror at his actions. There was no telling where this demon had come from or where it was taking them, and yet he’d chosen to tag along for the ride. She was grateful, though, that come what may, she wouldn’t endure it alone.

It seemed like a small eternity when the demon finally began a slow, perilous descent towards a jagged string of black mountains. The tallest mountain seemed to be its destination, Jinouga staring wordlessly at the nearly invisible fortress that rose out of the side, a scar of sorts on the otherwise unblemished peak. A few moments later saw the demon landing carefully on a wide balcony made of the same black stone as the mountains, screeching its arrival. 

Doors swung open immediately with a tall woman, her long hair the colour of starlight, sauntering out to meet them with an expression of pure delight. “Oh good, you actually found the one I was looking for! But I didn’t exactly ask for two, you see,” the woman exclaimed as she approached, her golden eyes gleaming; not a woman after all, but a female demon, her nature betrayed by a glimpse of sharp fangs.

“What a bother. I can make this work I suppose, use the other one as incentive to behave perhaps,” the demon continued, touching a slender finger to her chin as she stared unerringly at where Karl had hunkered down. “Don’t waste your time hiding, love, as cute as that is. Just don’t do anything hasty, lest you feel like being a pincushion for our guards.” 

Grimacing at Jinouga, Karl let go of the flying demon’s leg and lifted his hands as the aforementioned guards marched out the doors, all three carrying wickedly sharp curved blades. Jinouga was relieved when the flying demon finally released her, scrambling to her feet to stand next to Karl. “You alright?” he asked in a quiet voice, eyes never leaving the trio that surrounded them.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to waver in the face of this dire situation. At a word from the female demon, the creature that had carried them here took to the air once more, disappearing over the neighboring mountains quick as a wink. “All I need is some time to prepare the ritual and we’ll be set! For now, guards, take them to their quarters. And make sure to have some food sent up too. Don’t want you fainting of hunger on me, dear heiress,” the female demon purred as she walked over to Jinouga, cupping her chin with one hand and smiling. 

“Heiress?” Jinouga repeated, perplexed.

“A great pity! That idiot man, sealing your powers. You could be so much more, little dragon. But don’t worry! Iskierka appointed me for just such an occasion. You may call me Yuria for the time being,” the demon said, patting Jinouga’s cheek before releasing her and motioning to the guards. “I’ll help you reclaim those lost powers, easy. All you need to do is be a good little dragon and wait with your friend until the ritual is ready.”

Baffled entirely by what Yuria was saying, Jinouga sorely wished to question her but was unable to do so with the guards hustling them through the doors. Karl, likewise, was just as confused as she was, judging by his furrowed brow. Down a long, dark hallway they went, and stopped at the end of it before another pair of doors, these ones carved with ornate designs she couldn’t make heads or tails out of. Not that the guards would have let her study them, relieving them of both her halberd and his lance before forcing her and Karl inside, closing the door afterwards. 

It was a small, square room sparsely decorated, only sporting a solitary bed and table. Light filtered in through a heavily stained window, barely enough to keep any shadows at bay. Jinouga leaned against a wall, pinching her fingers over her nose and swallowing the urge to sigh loudly.

“I’m guessing you have no idea what that demon was talking about,” Karl ventured from the other side of the room, where he was squinting through the soiled window, as if this would enable him to see beyond the grime. 

“No. Heiress? Little dragon? I’m pretty sure she has the wrong person,” Jinouga replied. “This is fantastic. Oh there goes Jinouga again, getting herself into another ridiculous strait. Can’t trust her to tie her own boots up lest something go horribly, catastrophically wrong! Classic Jinouga screw up,” she said, tone drenched in bitterness. 

Karl frowned at her. “You’re not a screw-up. This isn’t something you brought upon yourself, Jin. Yes, you can be a bit reckless, but that doesn’t mean that something bad happening is solely because of your actions,” he chastised, giving up on attempting to clean the window to stand by her side.

Jinouga looked up to him, a miserable smile on her face. “You sure about that? I’ve heard enough from Seria and Lugina. ‘Rushes headlong into danger, dragging everyone else with her.’ All because I’m tired of them insisting I’m a ‘moron’, or that I ought to stop daydreaming and be useful,” she muttered. Was her sudden irritation and desire to be openly honest brought on due to stress, or something else entirely? Jinouga wasn’t sure, and didn’t care much either for the reason behind her honesty. “Seria’s strong, fearless; Lugina’s an arrogant asshole but a brilliant strategist; Paris is a steady but powerful presence; and you, Karl... you’re proud, loyal and courageous. But then there’s... me. What exactly do I do, besides make a mess of things and get in the way?”

Spent, she tore her eyes from his and stared forlornly at the dusty bed, unable to face the terrible truth that was certainly written across his face. Karl was silent for a while before he moved to stand before her, capturing her attention despite her resolve not to look. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Jinouga. You’ve got a core of steel, charging through every problem without flinching, and taking it all in stride. No matter the danger, you face it with real bravery, when normal people would shy away,” he said in a soft voice, softer than she’d ever heard it. 

“Bravery? I’m not brave. When I fought against Lucius, I... I was absolutely terrified,” Jinouga admitted. It had been one of the scariest moments of her life, and even thinking about it gave her a chill down her spine.

“That’s exactly it. Being brave isn’t about being fearless; it’s about acting despite being afraid,” Karl noted, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips. “Even if the others don’t say it, they admire you. The things you’ve done are incredible feats, the kind of stuff that goes down in history. Who else can say they defeated four Fallen Gods, and faced another god at full strength? I’m proud to call you my best friend, and I want you to know I believe in you no matter what.”

And this was why she loved him. He had an innate talent for lifting her spirits, even at their lowest, and she couldn’t resist smiling back at him. “There’s my Jinouga,” Karl murmured, drawing her into a warm hug that nearly made her forget about everything, simply basking in his touch and friendship. If only she was truly as brave as he made her out to be, and she’d have the strength to confess to him. But fear of losing her best friend to her selfish feelings had rendered her unable to do so for far too many years.

_Just tell him._ A small voice in the back of her mind, stirred by the feelings awakened by his hug. _You only hurt yourself more by keeping this bottled up._

“Karl...” To her disdain, her voice quavered slightly, something he picked up on right away. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Karl inquired, concern plain in his voice. And to her mounting horror, she blushed instead. _Oh, yeah. This is going so well already._

“I’m f-fine,” Jinouga responded, wishing her heart would slow down and not unsettle her nerves any further. “It’s just... I need to tell you something. Important.” Thankfully he pulled back a little, still clearly worried, and she hurried before her nerves could completely desert her.

It was time to take a risk, make that leap into the unknown and put her heart on the line.

“I’m in love with you.”

This time her words were steady, but perhaps this was a blow against her, because his face went blank with surprise.

“I’m an idiot, Karl. I’ve loved you for years, and every time I think I could muster up the courage to confess, I always failed. It was never the right time, or I just couldn’t find the right way to say it. But I’ve been fighting these feelings since we reunited that day, all those years ago, because I never wanted to ruin our friendship. It’s just that I can’t live like this anymore. I love you, and I will always love you.”

And much to her own surprise, her voice didn’t quiver again, yet Karl remained motionless. Something akin to a chasm separated them, although they weren’t that far apart physically. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to return my feelings. Please... promise me we’ll always be friends, no matter what you decide,” Jinouga pleaded when he was still unresponsive. But, slowly, he seemed to stir and looked at her in bewilderment. _Say something... anything._

Just when she was about to give up hope, Karl blinked and shook his head. “All this time?”

Jinouga nodded, her throat tight. Rejection would hurt, no matter how prepared she was, but unrequited love hurt worse. Now that it was out in the open, perhaps that wound would finally begin to heal, just a little bit. Karl seemed to be struggling for words, inner conflict written clearly for her to read. “You remember the promise we made, right?” he asked quietly.

It took a moment of thinking to recall the promise in question, dredging up a memory of a sunlit field caressed by a gentle breeze. Two youths stood beneath a copse of trees just enjoying each other’s company, having spent years apart. “I don’t think they’ll drag me back to training any time soon, but as a Demon Slayer, I’ll be out in the field a lot,” a younger Karl said with a sigh, pouting when his friend seemed more interested in her guan dao. “Aww... so things aren’t really gonna change that much, are they?” Jinouga complained.

“At least I’ll come back after missions. Unlike with training, where we couldn’t see each other - at ALL,” he pointed out. This Jinouga considered with a smile, knowing having Karl back in her life at the expense of some absences was better than not seeing him altogether. “Buuut... I wanted to ask you something that would sound dumb in a letter,” Karl continued, grinning when Jinouga stopped twirling her halberd to look round at him. 

“That important, huh?” she asked with a laugh.

“Yup, sure is. I want you to make a promise with me,” Karl said, walking over to his friend with a more serious expression, erasing the mirth from her own. “Depends on what you want me to promise,” she hedged, unsure of what he was going to ask. “Promise me that you’ll always be my best friend. That nothing will come between us and change things. You’re too important to lose, Jinouga. So... will you promise?” Karl ventured. 

He was right, it would have sounded dumb in a letter. Feeling just a bit silly, Jinouga agreed to the promise, making Karl sigh in relief this time before he was back to his grinning self.

Wrenching herself back to the present, Jinouga let her eyes sink closed, knowing with absolute certainty he was going to turn her down. Or worse. “I remember.”

A pause, her heart thumping so badly she was amazed it wasn’t audible in the silence that lapsed. It very likely was, only he had chosen not to comment on it. “I can’t keep that promise,” Karl finally said.

Shock had her eyes flying open again, unsure of how to take what he’d just said. “W-what? Why?” Jinouga asked breathlessly, feeling as if she’d been sucker punched. He tilted his head to one side, almost appearing confused by her incomprehension. “Why? So I can do this,” Karl replied, leaning in close and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

It was so unexpected that she couldn’t breathe for a moment. The kiss was achingly sweet, and Jinouga surrendered herself to it gladly, fingers tightening on his arms to draw him closer. All her worries melted away against the hope that bloomed in her chest, wishing this meant what she imagined was true. She’d been so preoccupied with her own feelings that she’d rarely stopped to consider the impossible - that he felt something more, too. Karl’s hands, still on her shoulders, tugged her against him to deepen the kiss in a way that made her head spin.

When they finally broke apart for air, he lingered near her face, cheeks streaked with red. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Karl whispered in a husky voice, lifting one hand to return a lock of blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. “I just couldn’t bear the thought of driving you away if I told you how strongly I felt. I love you, Jinouga. I have from the very beginning.”

Her heart gave a painful throb, Jinouga wondering if this was merely a wild dream she’d conjured up. “We’re both idiots,” she said with a tremulous laugh, Karl’s soft chuckle in response heartening her more and more. “I hope you know this means I’m not letting you go,” he said, resting his forehead against her own. The contact was a welcome distraction to keep her worries at bay. “Ditto. Do I seem like the sharing type?” she asked, gazing up at him with a coy grin.

"Considering you don’t even share your food, that’s a no.”

Before either of them could do anything more, the door banged open and they sprang apart as a single guard walked in with a covered silver platter, eyeing them curiously. She set it down on the table, returning to the door and pausing in the act of closing it. “I’d advise eating it all. Ought to keep your strength up, little dragon,” the guard said in a cheerless voice, pulling the door shut behind her and ensuring they both heard the lock click into place.

Jinouga approached the platter hesitantly, lifting the cover off as Karl moved up from behind to inspect the dish. “Can’t say I was expecting to see edible food in Ishgria,” she muttered dryly, frowning at the small loaves of bread. It was a sparse meal, with a couple wedges of cheese and some meat that had an unpleasant greenish tinge to it. “Best to avoid whatever that meat is,” Karl wisely advised as he reached for one of the loaves, sniffing it carefully before taking a bite and pronouncing it safe to eat. 

With her stomach in knots, from either her confession or what awaited them, Jinouga could barely force anything down, chewing as little as she could. After they finished the paltry meal, Karl replaced the lid and drew Jinouga over to the bed, pulling her on to his lap.

“Are you sure you don’t know why they keep calling you ‘little dragon’?” he queried after she settled closer, one hand tucked round her waist. 

“I honestly have no idea. I thought, maybe, it was just my pendant giving them the idea,” Jinouga answered, tugging the thin golden chain from under her shirt, revealing an onyx-coloured dragon wrapped around a dark purple jewel. The jewel itself was a true beauty, tiny pinpricks of white speckled here and there amongst the varying purple swirls, almost like a starry night sky captured in physical form. 

“When they found me in Elgaia, this pendant was all I had with me. I used to pretend it was some magical token that meant I was special, or that my parents would find me because of it. It’s weird that one of my childish fantasies might actually be true,” she said with a bitter snort. Karl gently touched the small dragon with a curious expression before letting it rest against her neck again. “Maybe I’m biased, but you are special, Jinouga. At least you’re not part demon, like me,” he said in an odd voice, the unexpected honesty making her twist to face him, nearly cricking her neck in the process.

Part demon? It was true he had some strange powers, but she’d always thought it had something to do with summoning. “The reason I’ve been off on my own isn’t just because I’m looking for another way to save Tilith. I was also looking into my bloodline, see if I could figure out who my father was. It was... something Graham said, after I defeated him, that started all this,” Karl explained. Something like relief flickered through her, glad to finally hear why he’d gone his separate way. Jinouga raised a hand and lifted his chin after his gaze had fallen to the floor, as if ashamed by what he’d said. “No matter who or what you really are, you’ll always be my Karl. Got it? No wallowing in misery allowed on my watch!” she declared.

This elicited a startled laugh from Karl, the sound becoming muted when he pulled her close to kiss the top of her head. She was just enjoying the tingling sensation this brought when a series of loud, heavy footsteps approaching the door made themselves known. Both rising warily from the bed, the summoners tensed as guards spilled into the room and gathered round, including the lone female guard who’d delivered their dinner.

She alone seemed interested in them, studying the pair with her unsettling gem-green eyes before beckoning to the guards. “Ritual time, little dragon. Let’s make haste, shall we?” the guard said, leading the way out of the room. Down the dimly lit hallway, this time turning the opposite way from where they’d entered - not that Jinouga or Karl would remember, considering how fast they’d been stowed away, not given a chance to take in any information.

From there it was a quick, hurried rush to a central chamber, a truly massive space set in the heart of the fortress-like castle. There were no windows on any of the four walls, nor any paintings or carvings. Huge pillars made of the same black rock as the mountains rose at perfectly spaced intervals in the chamber, bearing strange, pale markings similar to runes scored across their surfaces. Stairs led down to a small raised dais in the room’s center, where a circle of the same odd runes was emitting a steady, but eerie, purple light.

Unfortunately the chamber appeared eternally gloomy like the rest of the castle, only lit by an enormous black chandelier hanging from the ceiling, casting wan candlelight upon the gathered demons. In the center of the room, next to the glowing circle, stood Yuria, her back facing them as the guards ushered them along, pausing to take Karl off to one side. “Make any problems, boy, and we’ll have you dead on the ground before you know what hit you,” warned one of the guards forced to stay with him, effectively silencing any protest Karl would have made.

He grimaced and turned towards Jinouga, the fear plainly written for her to see. There was nothing she could do but let them tow her towards Yuria, who’d finally deigned to notice them and opened her arms wide with a brilliant smile.

“Welcome, my dear! Nothing to be afraid of, I assure you. Iskierka would hardly have let me oversee such a ritual if that weren’t the case,” Yuria said in a near singsong tone, unable to completely curb her excitement to be wholly formal. She impatiently waved the guards back and took Jinouga’s arm, walking the summoner over to the dais and gesturing at it with an air of unmistakable pride. “Yes, it hardly seems like much now, but this circle, heiress, will be the foundation for unsealing your power. Please, step into it and we can begin immediately.”

Dread filled her with each small step, coupled with the fear of not knowing what would happen once she crossed that circle. But with Yuria behind her and the guards not far away, attempting escape would be nigh impossible. _Nor would I leave Karl here to face their fury alone..._

Taking a deep breath, Jinouga took the final step and entered the circle of runes. The very air shifted around her, exhibiting enough pressure to make her wince. “Good girl!” Yuria trilled, lifting her hands above her head. “Now, be perfectly still. And... I do apologize for any discomfort. This will not be easy.”

The demon woman began to chant in an unfamiliar tongue, words coming slowly and uncertainly before she gradually adopted a rhythm, growing steadily more confident. All the while the rune circle began to glow even brighter, jagged sparks of power crackling around the circumference. The sparks rose and fell with Yuria’s voice, arcing up even higher whenever the woman made a gesture with her hands.

Jinouga could only watch in growing horror, but even as she wildly contemplated plans to escape, a sudden spear of agony had her doubling over with a choked gasp. It seemed to be centered in her torso, radiating outwards in terrible waves and driving her to her knees. She could hear Karl’s voice shouting, but dimly, as if from a great distance. He wasn’t that far away from her... was he? 

The pain was blocking everything else out, leaving her uncertain of anything besides its existence. Tormenting tendrils snaked out along the shockwaves, almost as if they were searching for something.

Without warning the pain amplified tenfold, and Jinouga heard a faint, shrill sound - screaming. Her own screams, she thought dazedly, wrung out of her even through the haze of endless suffering. Then there was nothing, only her and this scorching, relentless agony.

This was it, then. A slow, torturous death, in front of Karl no less. _At least I finally told him how I felt... I’m so sorry Karl... I tried._

She sensed a subtle shift in the tendrils of pain causing it all, a drawing back sort of feeling, as if it were preparing to strike. And with a precise blow, it shattered something within her.

Nothing, at first. And then, all at once, immense power flooded through her, chasing away the invasive tendrils of pain in a sweeping rush. Relief was instantaneous, and brought with it clarity of mind. Had she really been held back all these years, starved from this power? _I feel so... light._

Clawing her way back to consciousness, Jinouga awoke on the floor where she’d collapsed, cheek pressed flat against cold, unyielding stone. “And now I have finally awakened the daughter of the Void dragon!” Yuria was saying delightedly, more to herself than anyone else. Karl would hardly care what the demon had to say, especially after Jinouga had blacked out.

Karl. Lifting her head, Jinouga opened her eyes and gritted her teeth as she saw him restrained by the guards, sporting a fresh cut on one cheek. His expression was anxious, but upon seeing her stir, it relaxed for a brief moment before confusion chased that away. That wasn’t good. 

Jinouga looked down at herself, biting her lip on a startled sound and regretting it immediately. Claws for nails, and sharpened canines? What else had this awakening wrought upon her? She rose to her feet, marveling inwardly at how strong she felt, tearing her gaze away from Karl to stare at Yuria. Questions, so many questions, sprang to her lips, but Yuria was quicker.

“Yes, I’m sure you’re very curious about your new powers, dear, but just hold on a moment more. I just need to...” she was saying, hands clasped behind her back, suddenly in motion with a lightning-quick spring towards Jinouga that knocked her back to the floor. A short, jagged dagger bit into Jinouga’s throat as Yuria leaned over her, gleaming eyes locked furiously on her face. “Such a naive brat you are,” the demon purred, ignoring the furious shouts coming from behind them. “It’s a good thing I found you before one of Iskierka’s pesky followers did. My plan wouldn’t have gone so smoothly, and I would have had absolutely NO fun at all.”

Jinouga squirmed about, wishing her new 'powers' included the ability to throw people - in this case demons - bodily across rooms. But despite Yuria’s slight body, there was iron strength in the one arm that held her down, and barely restrained in the arm that held the dagger. “So why... awaken my powers if... you’re just going to kill me?” Jinouga managed to get out, flinching as her question made the weapon dig in and open a thin wound, blood trickling a slow drip down her neck.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you - there’s something I need your powers for. But when you’ve been alive as long as me, you can’t take anyone just at their word alone. Consider this a warning to behave and cooperate with me. Otherwise, you can say farewell to your cute little boyfriend,” Yuria said with a cold smile, glancing over her shoulder. 

Jinouga watched the demon’s face change from smug to disbelief, the dagger at her throat lifting just slightly. “But... you-!” Yuria hissed, leaping away from Jinouga as one of the guards’ curved blades stabbed at the air where the demon had been mere seconds ago.

It was the female guard from earlier, grinning barbarically as she gave chase to Yuria, leaving Jinouga to hastily sit up and look after them. 

“Jinouga!”

Karl was suddenly there, dropping to his knees next to her and pulling her into a tight hug. “Are you alright?”

“I... I guess,” Jinouga replied, unsure of how she was supposed to feel. No time to dwell as the other guards came rushing towards them, both summoners scrambling upright. To her utmost surprise, Karl handed over her guan dao with a shrug. She met one swinging blade with a quick twist of her halberd, the metal blades singing as they clashed, relieved to have something familiar in hand to help keep her grounded. Karl expertly parried a thrust from his opponent, darting in with a furious jab from his lance that laid open a savage wound across the guard’s face.

Just as the guards redoubled their efforts and charged them, a high-pitched screech sounded out right as a solid silver mass slammed into the pair. They hit the stone floor with a sickening crunch, the silver blur resolving itself to be a massive demon with a wyvern-like physique. Heavily armored scales covered it from snout to tail, decorated with sharp spikes here and there. Two thick, curling horns rose out of its forehead just above its eyes, with a third smaller horn perched just above its nostrils. At the end of its powerfully muscled legs, each of the demon's toes was tipped with a long, sharp talon capable of easily rending through flesh.

Turning its head towards them, the demon’s mouth split into a bloody grin, familiar eyes twinkling with savage delight.

“You’re the guard from before?” inquired Karl, cautiously lowering his lance. Dipping its long snout, the demon hopped off of the unmoving guards and approached the pair, towering over them easily despite the fact it was crouching. _‘Yes, I am. My name is Deena, and unlike that lying bitch of a demon, I am a true follower of Iskierka... your mother, Jinouga.’_

Still reeling from her transformation, Jinouga barely felt any shock register, from either the demon’s words or the fact said demon was talking through telepathy, and fixed Deena with a skeptical look. 

“Everyone keeps saying that, but it doesn’t mean it’s true,” she said slowly. 

_‘It is true, whether or not you believe it yourself. Your pendant gives it away, as well as your eyes. There is no mistaking your heritage, heiress. I served with Iskierka for many long years; I can see her in you,’_ Deena replied, her voice steady and sure. Jinouga glanced down at her pendant before wheeling on Karl, panic starting to erode any calm she felt. “What happened to my eyes?” she demanded.

“They... changed colour, Jinouga,” Karl began cautiously, closing the distance between them and putting a reassuring hand on her cheek. “From blue to purple. Still the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” Heat rose to her face, Jinouga sheepishly restraining a silly smile. 

_‘My work here is done, although I wish I could have acted sooner. I apologize for having to deceive you with the guard ruse, but I needed to get close to Yuria. She was cast out of Iskierka’s inner group long ago and has sought revenge even when your mother disappeared. When we learned you were alive, and in Ishgria, those of us still loyal to Iskierka strove to find you and explain everything. I do not have all the story, but I can tell you where you can find the others, should you wish to know,’_ Deena said, partially unfurling her wings and rising up tall. Jinouga looked up at her silently, gripping her halberd tight as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

“I won’t go yet, but... where are they?” she finally asked, after a moment’s indecision. Deena blinked, slowly, and looked up towards the chamber’s ceiling still lit weakly by candlelight. _‘They dwell in Iskierka’s stronghold, Prism Palace. It is a floating fortress in the sky, heavily protected by wards that only her chosen followers can dispel... or those of her lineage. I cannot take you there myself, however, I can at least offer you a way out of this castle. Decide quickly, for I do not know where Yuria has slithered off to, or if more guards are on their way.’_

Her barbed tail lashed the ground, betraying the depth of her worry. “I think we’ll take you up on that offer,” Karl said in a low tone, eyes darting around the eerily silent chamber. Jinouga had to agree this place was giving her the creeps, and scrambled up onto Deena’s back when the demon crouched down low for them. With Karl seating himself in front of her, Jinouga wrapped her arms around him, grateful for his presence and its calming effect on her nerves. 

“Don't let go,” he murmured, gripping one of her hands with his own, the other wrapped around one of the spikes that dotted Deena's back. Jinouga squeezed his hand back, but Deena silenced any further conversation by springing into motion with a sudden dash forwards, easily clearing the stairs in a few bounds.

It wasn't hard to feel the tension in the demon as she plunged down the corridors, mindful of her speed so that neither of her passengers went flying with each sharp turn. When it came to the guards that crossed her path, she was a little more relentless; alternating between completely running them over or spitting forth a sizzling ball of acid. This missed more often than it hit, but that seemed to be the reason why she used it, forcing the guards to scatter off to the sides with shouts of alarm.

Eventually they reached the doors they had come in before, Deena shouldering them open with a bodily shove. As soon as she was out in the open, she extended her wings to their full length, revealing a beautiful pattern reminiscent of stained glass. _'And now we fly!'_ Deena cried joyously, leaping aloft with great enthusiasm.

The speed of her ascent quickly put the castle behind them, Jinouga letting out a sigh of relief before burying her head against Karl's back. "Not a fan of heights?" he asked, and she was annoyed to feel a rumble of laughter against her cheek. "It's not the height I'm worried about. More so what happens if we go tumbling off," Jinouga replied. Deena's own response was to bank to the right and begin a slow descent, the familiar sight of the Weather Tower coming into view.

"But... how did she know?" Jinouga asked aloud, baffled. There was no way Deena had figured out where they'd been when the demon from before had snatched them. _'The scent from Yuria's pet,'_ she explained when Karl repeated the question to her upon landing. _'It was easy enough to follow. This is where we part for now, Jinouga, but I am sure we'll meet again one day. And do keep an eye out for Yuria. She is far too crafty to be simply ignored, and I do not doubt she will try to track you down.'_

Dipping her head in a bow, Deena took a running start and was back in the air within the blink of an eye, winging her way towards the distant, cloudy horizon.

A few steps brought Jinouga to the edge of a cliff looking down upon the tower, searching the landscape with a weary resignation and wishing she could avoid what was sure to happen next. Parting ways with Karl, after finally opening up about her feelings, was the only option, and she knew it.

They both had missions to do, too important to set aside for selfish indulgence in one another's company. Karl was silent as well as he stood next to her, expelling a sigh before turning towards her. "I guess this is goodbye for us as well," he said, blue eyes somber as she faced him with great reluctance. "I wish we could have had a little more time together, but you understand." It wasn't a question because he knew her too well, knew that she wasn't going to pine after him or beg him to stay.

"What time we did have was precious, even if it came at a cost. I don't regret any of it, though. It finally made me realize how much I love you, as both my friend and as a man," Jinouga said, letting a smile slide into place. "Just do me a favour and don't get yourself killed while we're apart."

He grinned at that, ruffling his blue hair in a rather adorable, if sheepish, way. "On that note, don't go charging recklessly after demons on your own. You might be stronger now, but you're not invincible," he retorted, tugging her into a tight hug as she laughed at his orders. 

"Yes, sir."

Karl shifted his grip, tilting her chin up to kiss the laughter from her mouth and lingering for as long as he could. She broke the kiss this time, moving out of his embrace and making a shooing motion with her hands. "Go, before I change my mind about letting you run off on me," Jinouga said in a teasing voice, heart skipping a beat as he let out a deep chuckle and obeyed, glancing over his shoulder at her whilst walking away. 

"Until we meet again!"

She watched him go with a lighter heart, hand lifted in farewell before she let it fall to her side. It wouldn't be easy to explain what had happened to the others when she rejoined them, especially her transformation, and it shook her resolve. Karl was a steadying, reliable presence, and if he'd only stayed long enough to help her talk to them...

_No. Stop being a baby and face this on your own. You don't need someone else to be strong._

What scared her more, though Jinouga loathed to admit it, was not understanding the entirety of her transformation. She was aware of the awakened power, and of some of her physical changes, but... what else had been changed? It was a sobering thought, one that raised several questions. _Prism Palace... will I really get the answers I seek there? I should ask Paris about it. If they even believe me._

Shaking her head, Jinouga tightened her grip on the guan dao, decision made. She'd go search for the others and tell them the truth. And, perhaps from there, begin to learn about her past and new powers. Taking one step, then another, and soon she was on the path that would lead her to the Tower and beyond. A giggle escaped her lips as another thought intruded, one that Karl was likely thinking as well.

Funny how yet another misadventure had changed her life several times over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine originally kept on Google Docs that I decided to import. The time setting is off between this and another story I intend to post later, because of the story maps available when I wrote both of them.
> 
> Anywho! This isn't 'canon' to what I have with Jinouga now, backstory and power revelation wise, but I wanted to post something not ML related for once, haha. Plus it's indulging in my favourite OTP - Jin and Karl. I live and breathe for this OTP like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it <3


End file.
